Feelings
by blackbloodyrose368
Summary: These are A bunch of short stories, some song fics. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, THE SONGS, OR THE CHARACTERS though i wish i did
1. I sat alone

Breath

This is how Bella during New moon

I sat in my room humming along to a song, since Edward wince had left I hadn't listened to music. I was in the store; Charlie had asked me to get milk. I listened to the words, my breath coming in uneven intervals.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

I inhaled and then fell. An older lady looked at me and I just smiled weakly, I had to get out. I took the milk, laid a $5 on the counter and sprinted from the store.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

The words to the song echoed in my mind. I slowly inhaled. _your ok Bella_ I thought to myself, as I cried, for the thousandth, if not millionth time over him.

**EDWARD POV**

I knew it was wrong to go back; I had to see how she was doing though. I saw her enter the store; she looked different, bland, tired, and dead. She was in the milk isle, I laughed inwardly, she stiffened up, and for a minute I thought she had found me, then the words over the loud speaker flowed into my head.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

I saw her fall; I saw her small, frail, and hurt body fall onto the ground. As the song continued she gasped, pulled money out of her purse and dashed from the store. Moments later I was on the roof of the store, looking down at my, **my** Bella, as she cried in her truck.

_What have I done_


	2. Talent show

Edward had left me, and now it was dun dun dun talent show time. The chorus teacher told me if I didn't sing she would slit my throat. So here I was. I was in a short black halter dress, with a red corset top. I stepped onto stage when they announced me. I was shaking, and then in the back I saw a flash of white. There in the back was my angel, he had been gone for so long, now he made his way to the front where I stood.

The music started:

One night to you  
Lasted six weeks for me  
Just a bitter little pill now  
Just to try to go to sleep  
No more waking up to innocence  
Say hello to hesitance  
To everyone I meet  
Thanks to you years ago  
I guess I'll never know  
What love means to me but oh  
I'll keep on rolling down this road  
But I've got a bad, bad feeling

It's gonna take a long time to love  
It's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah  
Left in the pieces that you broke me into  
Torn apart but now I've got to  
Keep on rolling like a stone  
Cause it's gonna be a long long way to happy

Left my childhood behind  
In a roll away bed  
Everything was so damn simple  
Now I'm losing my head  
Trying to cover up the damage  
And pad out all the bruises  
Do you know I had it  
So it didn't hurt to lose it  
Didn't hurt to lose it  
No but oh  
I'll keep on rolling down this road  
But I've got a bad, bad feeling

It's gonna take a long time to love  
It's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah  
Left in the pieces that you broke me into  
Torn apart but now I've got to  
Keep on rolling like a stone  
Cause it's gonna be a long long way

Now I'm numb as hell and I can't feel a thing  
But don't worry about regret or guilt cause I never knew your name  
I just want to thank you  
Thank you  
From the bottom of my heart  
For all the sleepless nights  
And for tearing me apart yeah yeah

It's gonna take a long time to love  
It's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah  
Left in the pieces that you broke me into  
Torn apart but now I've got to  
Keep on rolling like a stone  
Cause it's gonna be a long long way

It's gonna take a long time to love  
It's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long, long, long, long way to happy, yeah  
Left in the pieces that you broke me into  
Torn apart but now I've got to  
Keep on rolling like a stone  
Cause it's gonna be a long long way to happy

Everyone was on their feet as I finished the song and bowed out. I had tears streaming down my face. He looked up at me, the hole in my heart growing, so now he is back, he still doesn't love me, is he here to flaunt himself? I thought to myself. As I stepped on stage the votes where cast for the winner. I sat down in back waiting.

"And the winner is… Bella Swan!" I jumped up, tripping and made my way onto the stage. "Will you please sing another song Bella?" the announcer asked. I nodded and started into my favorite song,

I've never written a love song  
that didn't end in tears  
Maybe you'll rewrite my love song  
If you can replace my fears  
I need your patience and guidance  
And all your lovin' and more  
When thunder rolls through my life  
Will you be able to weather the storm?  
There's so much I would give ya, baby  
If I'd only le myself  
There's this well of emotions  
I feel I must protect  
But what's the point of this armor  
If it keeps the love away, too?  
I'd rather bleed with cuts of love  
than live without any scars  
Baby, can I trust this?  
Or do all things end?  
I need to hear that you'd die for me  
Again and again and again  
So tell me when you look in my eyes  
Can you share all the pain and happy times  
'Cause I will love you for the rest of my life  
This is my very first love song  
That didn't end in tears  
I think you re-wrote my love song  
For the rest of my years  
I will love you for the rest of my Life

I looked around as everyone cheered, and walked off stage. "Bella?" I heard a melodic voice ask. I turned around and he was there, his face only a foot from mine. My eyes widened and tears streamed down my face. Then Jacob was there, Pulling me from Edward, I can't BREATH I thought, I felt warm lips on mine, air being pushed into my lungs. I stood quickly, tears drying to my face. Edward looked shocked. "It happens a lot." I said quietly. He pulled my closer to him, "Bella, I am so sorry, I left to protect you, but I can't stay away, unless you really want me to, Bella I love you." His eyes were dark and sad, I smiled at him weakly, and they turned to the usual and beautiful topaz. "Edward, I missed you, I love you, never leave me again." I said calmly, and then I felt cool arms catch me as I feel. I woke up, a foul stench filling my nose. I coughed and Edward laughed. "Bella, Bella, Bella, what ever will I do with you?" He asked. I shrugged, and we both laughed. "O Bella I missed you so much, please tell me you want me to stay." He hurt you once Bella will you really let him just walk right back into your life? I thought. I looked at him, "Edward, please, stay." He smiled, his lips touching my cheeks, my forehead, finally, he kissed me. I smiled into his kiss, and the boundaries he had set us, fell. My hands ran threw his hair, our mouths as close as they could be. I smiled, and he picked me up to bring me to my room.


	3. Is he gone?

I can't Explain it

I sat in my room, trying hard not to cry. He had been here only hours before now, he was gone. Maybe I was over reacting, maybe he was just out hunting. I don't know. I just knew he was gone. I sat for a few minutes. Then my cell phone rang. I picked up,

"Bella, Bella is that you?" I heard a silvery voice ask.  
"Yes alice whats wrong?" I heard somthing in the background, then Edwards growl. "Bella get here, fast." was all she said, then she hung up. I got dressed as fast as i could, and i was out the door in less then 10 minutes. I rushes as fast as my old truck could go. When I got there, nothing looked wrong. I walked inside and I saw a pile of ashes. Alice has a huge grin on her face. "Well that gets victoria out of the way." she said with a smug smile. I looked around for edward, then looked to the top of the steps where I heard his velvet voice,  
"Bella, she is dead." he wispered. I nodded and walked closer to him, his face had scratches in it, his shirt was tattered and torn mostly off. I wanted so bad to hug him, but didn't know if i could. He smiled at me and grabbed me into a tight hug. I smiled and then coughed "NEED OXYGEN" he laughed and set me down. He sat down on the stair and I looked at him beautiful face, now it had 2 scratches, it still looked so perfect. He pulled me onto his lap, then picked me up and brought me to his room. "Bella, I love you." I looked at him, smiling and nodded, no words needed spoken. We sat on his bed, and i touches the scars, he laughed lightly. "They should be gone by the end of tonight Bella." I smiled at him. yes indeed he was perfect. He leaned down to kiss me and I reached the rest of the way up. He is better then perfect. 


	4. changed? one shot, no more will be adde

Bella and Edward's first fight

"Bella damnit, don't you understand, I love you. I cannot damn you to this life." Edward said, and that was the last time I'd seen my love, my life, in over a week. I had cried for hours, He had left me, and this time he had left his family. I was once again catatonic, Alice told Charlie that I was staying with them for a giant shopping spree, and because it was alice he fell for it. Alice tried to use her visions to se when he would return but he changed his mind so much we couldn't figure out what he was thnking. I cried constantly, loosing him would kill me, and I knew that. After nine days without him I finally got the courage to text him,

Bella-to Edward-

Edward, love its me. Please come back to me, you promised you would never leave me again. I love you. Please come home.

Edward-To Bella-

Bella, my darling, I will come back. I love you.

Bella-

Edward when will you come home?

Bella(two hours later)-

EDWARD? please, please when?

I sat waiting for a text reading his text over and over. It hurt so much that he was gone. I sat on his bed, Alice coming in to give me food or change the cd. I heard a knock on the door but once again I refused to get up to answer it. I heard light steps, but heavier then Alice's light little steps. I turned my head to see the most beautiful sight ever known to man. The love of my life, standing in the doorway, a look of love and determination on his face.


End file.
